


Pour Some Sugar On Me

by Hobbit69



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Privacy Room Sex, Sex in a Strip Club, Stripper Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit69/pseuds/Hobbit69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Steve's final night at the club, S.H.I.E.L.D, before he retires to publish his comics, a customer buys him for a double dance in a privacy room and a wild ride ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour Some Sugar On Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated, as always, to Desiree for our upcoming night of debauchery! 
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoy!!!!

"Ladies and gentleman, you're in for a treat tonight. Our lovely Captain America is retiring." This was greeted with a chorus of sad groans. "I know, I know. We're all going to miss him, especially that sweet ass of his. But he's done sharing it with us. So please, join us in saying 'farewell' to our most patriotic entertainer. Captain America!"

With a nervous exhalation, Steve stepped onto the platform. A wild cheer rose to him as the music began. Hearing it, Steve scowled at the booth. Sam had threatened to do this and he he was making good on that. A brunette in a chair in front of the stage wearing a grey sweatshirt and jeans, his long hair in a loose top knot, threw his head back and laughed jovially. The Andrews Sisters began to croon "Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy of Company B."

Steve tapped his way around the stage to the music and toed off his shoes and socks, embarrassed and delighted by the crowd's reaction. Tony had given him the World War II replica army uniform for his final performance instead of the usual stars and stripes and now Steve knew why. He removed his tan tie and unbuttoned his shirt while moving to the jaunty beat. Sitting at the edge of the stage in front of the laughing brunette in the man bun, he spread his long legs and slipped his tie around the man's neck and tugged him to his now bare chest. With his muscular legs, Steve kept the man in place while he slid out of the uniform shirt and rubbed himself against the man before flipping backward onto his feet to cheers and whistles.

He swayed to the song that Sam played as a joke while he unfastened the khaki pants to the crowd's delight. In moments , the pants were with the shirt and Steve was down to the American flag inspired boxer briefs that he wore. They sculpted his thick thighs and Steve moved around the stage, exposing his "sweet ass" to the audience, who were enjoying his final show.

When the music ended, Steve gathered his clothes and the money thrown on stage, and dug the bills out of his underwear and left the floor. He put his things away and went back out to mingle with customers. Only a few more hours and Steve could go home to his apartment and boyfriend Where they would live a long and boring life, him drawing his comics and graphic novels, and Bucky could analyze security systems for companies around the world instead of work on the docks. Thanks to Steve's dancing, they'd saved enough to do what they wanted and could get married.

Thinking of Bucky,, Steve grinned. He was very possessive and had fought Steve's decision to strip. He didn't like other people googling what was his. Bucky had only agreed when he found out that S.H.I.E.L.D wasn't a fully nude club.

Pulling out his phone, Steve sent Bucky a text.

_A few more hours and I'll be all yours. -SR_

Bucky replied quickly.

_You're mine now, Rogers. -BB_

"Hey, Steve," Natasha Romanov said. "You've been requested in room four."

Steve sighed and picked up his khaki pants. "Okay. I'll be there shortly."

 

Entering privacy room number four, Steve grinned, seeing his tie held up by a brunette with a man bun. "I thought you'd like this, Cap."

Steve closed the door and slipped off his shoes and the socks. "Thank you. I'm sure that the costumes department would like that back."

The man smiled and crooked a finger at Steve. Steve turned on the music that had been selected and snickered when he heard the opening to Warrant's "Cherry Pie."

"Your choice?"

"Yes. C'mere."

Steve swayed his hips to the music as he made his way to the man. "What do you want me to call you?"

"James."

"Okay, James. Where do you want me?"

James pointed at the floor in front of the plush red sofa that he sat on.

By the time Steve reached him, his shirt was unbuttoned and sliding to the floor. 

Steve wiggled and pivoted to the song that James had chosen for his private dance. Very respectful, James kept his hands at his sides and didn't try to touch Steve when he fell to his knees in front of James and slid his chest over the lap before him.

Hopping to his feet, Steve dropped his pants and slipped a hand into James's hair. He tugged the knot atop James's head until James's face was flush with Steve's crotch. James groaned when Steve swayed his hips from left to right, his cock rubbing from one cheek across to the other.

Steve released James's head and climbed into his lap, startling the man before him. Bouncing and circling his hips, Steve touched James's face, barely registering the fact that the song had changed to ACDC's "Thunderstruck."

"Tell you what, James. If you can keep your hands to yourself, I'll give you the ride of your life."

One dark eyebrow winged up as James removed his sweatshirt and slid his arms along the back of the sofa. "Deal, Cap."

Steve reached into James's pocket and pulled out the small bottle of lube that he'd felt through the jeans when he'd climbed into James's lap.

"It pays to be prepared," James said at Steve's look.

With a laugh, Steve replied. "I'm glad you did.

Steve stood as James watched, his toned arms across the back of the sofa. Steve's hips moved in time with the music as his thumbs slipped beneath the waist band of his stars and stripes underwear. As he turned, Steve pushed his underwear down and stepped out of them.

"I gotta tell ya, Cap. That is the most beautiful ass I've ever seen."

"I hear that a lot, actually."

As Steve stepped toward James, the song changed again. Steve fell to his knees in front of James and unfastened his jeans to Night Ranger's "Sister Christian."

Reaching into James's jeans, Steve stripped the large, beautiful cock out. "You think my ass is pretty? This cock is delicious."

With that, Steve swallowed the throbbing organ. James groaned, throwing his head back against the couch.

"You are the Cadillac of sucking dick, Cap."

Steve moaned at the praise. From the corner of his eye, Steve saw James's hand descend toward his head. It stopped bare inches away and returned to the back of the couch. Steve had to commend James's control.

Bobbing his head and taking James's cock deep into his throat, Steve ran his hands over James's jean clad thighs, and up the tanned chest.

Steve sat back and watched James's cock bob back and forth.

"Oh, yeah. You're gorgeous."

"I'd say the same about you," James said as Steve stood.

"Don't forget, James. No touching."

Steve picked up the lube and startled James again, this time facing away. Coating three of his fingers, Steve slipped one past the tight ring of his ass. James moaned as he watched Steve's long finger moved in and out, opening himself up for James to watch. When Steve added a second finger, James groaned, "Dam, Cap. You're amazing.

"So you've said." Steve gasped, thrusting back onto his fingers, and added a third. "God, James. You're really good at not touching."

James smiled, watching Steve's fingers stretching his hole for James's cock.

"After a military career, I'm pretty good at taking orders."

Pulling his fingers out, Steve turned in James's lap. He slathered lube over James's cock, and slid onto it. As James entered Steve, he gripped the back of the couch as Steve held on to James's shoulders as he slipped completely on James's full dick.

As the music changed to Ginuwine's "Pony," Steve laughed and rode James hard. Head flung back, a keening man sounded in Steve's throat.

"Shit. You're amazing," James said.

"Mmmhmm."

Steve bounced on James's cock, slipping a hand down his chest, abdomen, to his engorged flesh. James watched Steve stroke himself.

"You gonna come for me, Cap?"

"You know I am."

"Go for it, before I break your rule."

Steve rode harder, tugged harder. James groaned when he felt Steve clinch around him, James flooded Steve's tight hole, Steve's cum painting James's stomach and chest as he followed James over the edge.

With a smile, Steve said, "Thanks for buying a dance."

"My pleasure, Cap."

Steve stood and pulled a package of wipes out of a drawer. After cleaning himself, Steve handed them to James. "See you around, James," Steve said, dressing. 

"Later, Cap."

 

Steve closed the door behind him as he entered the apartment he shared with Bucky. Entering the living room, he found Bucky on the couch, his laptop in his lap. His fingers flew across the keys and Steve grinned.

"Hey, babe."

Bucky grinned at him. "How was work?"

"Not bad," Steve replied, sitting beside Bucky. Steve brushed some glitter from Bucky's cheek, and more from his grey sweatshirt. "I had this awesome customer tonight."

Bucky sat back, sliding an arm behind Steve along the back of the couch. "Oh, yeah?"

"Mmhmm," Steve said, rubbing Bucky's top knot. "He seriously rocked my world."

Laughing, Bucky nuzzled Steve's neck. "I'm sure it was great for him too."

"Trust me, babe. It was." Steve kissed Bucky long and deep. 

"So, I need a shower. Wanna join me, James?"

"You know I do, Cap."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always welcome : )


End file.
